


Good Time Gone

by ShelbyLehnsherr



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles Getting Uncomfortable, Erik getting jealous, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelbyLehnsherr/pseuds/ShelbyLehnsherr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Charles go to a bar on their leisure time. Charles is approached by a less than desirable man, leading Erik to get jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Time Gone

There was never a time when Erik declined an invitation for a drink.

Typically, once or twice a week, he and Charles would go to the local bar and have a couple beers (Charles sometimes having one too many and Erik would end up having to practically carry him home), as an excuse to get away from the kids, even if just for a few hours. The thought of what the interior of the mansion could potentially look like upon their arrival back made Charles head throb, but he chose to give them the benefit of the doubt and assume that they would behave in a civilized manner (for once).

Erik placed a hand on the small of Charles back, leaning into his ear. Most of the people around them were too drunk to suspect their relationship, so he paid no mind to it. "Go find a seat. I'll get you your usual." His lips tugged up into his usual shark-like grin as he departed to the opposite end of the bar.

Charles looked forward to these nights most of all; not because of the fact that they were able to escape the impending madness of the mansion for a handful of hours, but because of the time he was able to spend with Erik. They could have very easily stayed at home with the children -- which, when he thought about it, made them seem like some sort of old married couple, and he had to laugh at that -- and enjoyed martinis and a few games of chess in his study, but there was a certain amount of joy in leaving the confines of the mansion and joining the rest of the world in town. While the threat of war and Sebastian Shaw followed them like a rain cloud at the mansion, Charles was at least able to put the day's problems in the back of his mind for the time being and enjoy what he did most: Erik's company.

The hand on the small of his back caused a smile to quirk the corners of his mouth upward and he nodded, brushing his fingers along the other's arm as he slipped through the other patrons of the bar. Though it was still somewhat early in the night, many of them were already quite drunk, and he could tell from their boisterous laughter and slurred speech that they'd begun quite early.

There was an empty table near the back corner that seemed reasonably out of the way and he stepped toward it, already attempting to quiet the myriad of thoughts bouncing through his mind from the assembled crowd. Charles took a seat in one of the empty chairs and glanced around for Erik, allowing himself to settle more comfortably into his seat once he found him near the end of the bar.

Erik sidestepped his way around a few of the less-than-sober patrons of the bar, giving a curt, uninterested nod at some of the woman who approached him (his way of casually avoiding a conversation), and then continued to the counter. The bartender turned from one customer to him, proceeding to fill a glass with the nights special. "Two beers, please." Erik said, fishing out his wallet and pulling out the correct tender amount for their first round.

The bartender nodded and placed the glass on a coaster before he whirled around to face away from Erik. Erik's eyes scanned the bar, eventually spotting Charles sitting at a table on the far end. Their eyes met briefly before another man intercepted their gaze, standing in front of Charles so he was no longer visible.

He was quirking a brow at Erik, the first hint of a smile on his face, when another man stepped in front of their table. The grin slipped from his face in a moment and he looked up, eyebrows still raised in question as he took in the other's appearance -- the top three buttons of his shirt had been undone and his tie hung haphazardly around his neck next to what Charles considered to be a rather questionable stain. He was grinning like a fool, obviously well past the buzzed state that accompanied a few beers and sliding into more drunken territory. Charles gave a polite nod and did his best to ignore the less than pleasant thoughts radiating from the other man.

"Can...can I help you?"

A deep chuckle emitted from the back of the man's throat as he looked Charles over, his eyes practically undressing him in their path. "I've never seen you here before." He started, hiccupping under his breath before he continued on. "I'd remember a pretty face like yours." The man's grin impossibly widened, leaning down just enough so that he was face to face with the telepath. His breath reeked of alcohol, but he was still sober enough to flirt. "You alone? Can I get you a drink?"

Charles had to resist the urge to gag as soon as the other man leant down in his face -- the unmistakable stench of alcohol hit him as soon as he spoke, and he felt himself lean back just the tiniest bit. He was no stranger to shameless flirtation in bars; if anything, he was more than guilty of it, especially in his younger days. But this was more than uncomfortable already, and he glanced over the other's shoulder for some glimpse of Erik; surely the line at the bar wasn't this long, and his arrival would be surely be welcome. He felt his face burn at the man's slurred compliment and he shifted uncomfortably, attempting an awkward chuckle.

"Actually, I'm here with a friend, so that won't be necessary." Charles said, keeping his response neutral. "But...thank you for the offer."

"Oh, a friend?" The man asked, raising a curious brow, his large palm ghosting over Charles cheek, and then tipping his chin up ever so slightly. "Just a friend? Think they'd be mad if I took ya home tonight?" He chuckled. "I promise I can show you a real good time."

The entire ordeal had Charles completely and utterly flustered. He could have easily ended it right there and sent the man roaming off in some random direction, but he wasn't thinking clearly. Instead, he was hyper-aware of the other man's hand and its close proximity to his face, the dangerous glint in his eye that only hinted at the lust rolling through his mind. Charles shifted again, purposefully scooting his chair away so that he could put some distance between himself and the other man.

"I'm flattered, honestly." he said, a bit shakily. "But that's quite enough, thank you."

The man opened his mouth to say something else before a hand clasped down on his shoulder, forcefully turning him around. Across the bar, Erik had seen the bastard touch Charles. He didn't need to be a mind-reader to know that Charles was extremely uncomfortable. He wasn't good at handling such confrontation…

But that is why Charles had him.

The drunkard blinked a few times before Erik's angered expression came into focus. "The hell are ya doing? Can't ya see that I'm busy here?" His voice rose a few octaves in his last question. He chugged the rest of his beer, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Can't you see that he's not interested?" Erik questioned, jaw clenched as he did his best to maintain his anger. He was sure Charles wouldn't appreciate him losing his temper, so much so that they wouldn't be welcome there anymore.

Erik's gaze flickered over to Charles, who was still flushed and appeared to be quite panicked. "Let's go." There was no way in hell he was going to stick around with this guy still lingering about the bar. The man looked from Erik to Charles and then back to Erik. Putting two and two together, he could now assume that Erik was the friend that Charles had been referring to. And since Erik seemed to be sober, suggesting a fight would be preposterous considering there was no way that he'd win.

He never saw Erik approach -- he could feel him though; the anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach, the quick surge of protectiveness that rose up like a wave as soon as the man's fingers brushed against the side of his face. Confrontation had never been one of Charles' strong suits, especially when it was some sort of physical confrontation, and he was so frazzled at that point that he was completely unsure as to what he would have done had Erik not appeared when he did.

He allowed himself to breathe out a quick, shaky sigh of relief and rise from his seat, following Erik out of the bar without looking back at any of the assembled patrons.

The brisk evening air was a welcome relief; he remained quiet, falling in step beside Erik as soon as the door swung shut behind them. He was sure his eyes were still unreasonably wide and his hands were still shaking with anxiety, so he tucked them into his pockets and kept walking.

"I'm sorry," Charles said, frowning slightly as he glanced sideways at Erik. "Our evening's been rather spoiled, hasn't it?"

Erik didn't honor that statement with much of a response. He merely grunted, indicating 'no', and kept walking. However, when the silence became too much, Erik grabbed Charles by the arm and halted his next step. "Did he hurt you at all? You're okay, right?"

Ultimately, that was what was important. He still smelt the alcohol lingering on Charles coat and it made him want to run back inside the bar and show the man the not-so-in-control side of him. The expression on his face was deadly serious, a hand going up and touching Charles face, the cheek that the man's dirty, disgusting fingers violated.

His eyes widened again when Erik wrapped a hand around his arm and tugged him to a stop. Erik's words pained his heart; he could see the concern in the other's eyes and he raised his free hand to cover the one Erik currently had on his arm. "Oh, no." he said quickly, shaking his head. "I'm perfectly all right. Really."

He could still feel Erik's anger and he attempted another smile, giving his hand a comforting squeeze. "I'm fine, Erik." When he felt fingers brush against his cheek he leant into the touch without even thinking, gaze still locked on the other man. "Thank you, though."

Erik's thumb slowly ran over Charles cheekbone, sighing heavily in relief. If this man HAD hurt Charles, it was a guarantee there would be much worse consequences for him, not just getting kicked out of the bar for good. His hand went to rest on the back of Charles' neck, taking a step closer and planting a firm kiss on his lips. "You're welcome," The metal-bender mumbled between kisses. "And the night isn't completely spoiled." A slight grin tugged at the corners of his own lips, fingers teasing the hair on the nape of Charles' neck.

Charles had to smile in return as he took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Erik's neck, pressing another quick kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Let's head home, then, shall we?"

 **-End-**


End file.
